


Our little miracle

by Shiba_K



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Whouffaldi baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiba_K/pseuds/Shiba_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new parents marvel over the tiny life that is their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our little miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sick lately, and I needed some whouffaldi fluff to cheer me up. This is what my fever-addled brain came up with. Enjoy.

The room was bathed in a warm, soft light so as not to disturb the sleeping woman lying in the bed that was pushed up against the far wall. The soft crème color of the walls helped create a soothing atmosphere. The woman was sleeping soundly, despite the shrill cries of the baby filling the room, exhausted after hours of labor. A bassinet stood right next to the bed, thought its occupant was nowhere to be found.

‘Whaaaa, whaaaaa!’

‘Shh, shh, sweet Ellie, your mother is still asleep,’ the Doctor spoke in gentle tones trying to calm the crying baby. He paced the length of the room, swaying gently and murmuring softly to the little girl in his arms, barely a couple of hours old. She was swaddled in a pink blanket with only her small hands and face free of the protective cocoon. The Doctor halted his movements, tracing a long finger down the puffy cheek of the baby, mesmerized by the bundle of brand new life he was holding. The action provided a brief distraction, but soon the baby begun to cry again, making him chuckle. So very young and already making her presence known. 

_Just like her mother_ , he mused fondly. 

‘What is she saying?’ came the groggy voice from the bed, the young woman having only just woken up. The Doctor turned toward her, giving her a tiny smile.

‘She’s hungry.’

‘And?’ the woman prompted, knowing from the Doctor’s tone that there was more to it. She tried to sit up, but she was too tired to do much more than lift herself up a little higher on the mountain of pillows behind her. Her face betrayed her exhaustion, the dark circles underneath her eyes standing out even more due to the pallor of her skin. Despite the tiredness, her brown eyes were shining with the love and pride of a new parent. His Clara had never looked more beautiful to him than in that single moment.

‘And,’ the Doctor walked over to the bed, ‘she is afraid she has hurt her mam. Because you have been sleeping so much.’ He carefully lowered the squirming baby over to her mother, who quickly settled her in the crook of her arm. Immediately the baby began to quiet down a little, her cries turning into hiccups. 

‘Oh, Ellie, there is nothing for you to worry about. I’m just a little tired,’ Clara smiled causing dimples to appear in her cheeks. ‘All those long hours of painful labor were well worth being able to finally hold you.’ She caressed the baby girl’s cheeks and nose, trailing down a chubby chin and loosening the blanket a little. Resting two fingers on the infant’s chest, she marveled at the double heartbeat underneath them. 

The Doctor silently watched the exchange between mother and daughter. The tenderness of the scene warmed the depths of his souls. He knew had been bestowed with an amazing gift and he had no intention of letting either his daughter or her mother out of his sight for even a second. Clara chose that moment to look up and smiled the most brilliant smile he had ever seen. Brighter than suns. ‘Come here,’ she said patting the bed. She didn’t need to tell him twice. Toeing off his boots, the Doctor laid down on the bed, joining its occupants. He laid on his side, one arm around Clara’s shoulders, the other resting protectively over her stomach. 

‘Beautiful Ellie,’ he murmured. 

Clara hummed in agreement while she helped the baby latch on to her breast. They both gazed at the nursing infant for several long moments before turning to each other. 

‘She is a miracle, a beautiful, tiny miracle.’ 

The Doctor nodded. ‘Just like her mother, my brave Clara. And she is all ours.’ He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, letting his hand cup her cheek. Clara turned her head and nuzzled his palm planting a quick kiss there. In response, the Time Lord leaned down to capture her lips in a proper kiss, though mindful of their daughter cradled between them. Breaking away, they rested their foreheads together and closed their eyes to simply bask in the wonderful moment. 

_Fin_


End file.
